Noël au Ministère
by Sofya29
Summary: One-shot. Le bal de Noël du Ministère de la magie est devenu une tradition et c'est l'occasion pour Hermione et Drago de se retrouver chaque année pour cet évènement.


Voici un one-shot que j'ai écrit pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

_**Noël au Ministère**_

La nuit était tombée sur Londres et de gros flocons recouvraient le sol en cette veille de Noël. Le Ministère de la Magie avait organisé une grande soirée pour célébrer cet événement. Hermione, travaillant pour le Ministère, y avait été invitée. Elle était accompagnée de Ron, avec qui elle venait de se fiancer. Harry et Ginny avaient également été invité. Tous les deux s'étaient mariés il y a quelques mois. Un mariage qui avait été baptisé par tous les journaux sorciers « Le mariage du siècle ».

Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la grande salle de bal du Ministère, décorée spécialement pour l'occasion. Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. L'endroit lui faisait penser à la grande salle de Poudlard lors du bal de Noël organisé pour le tournoi des trois sorciers. Plusieurs personnes les saluèrent, venaient leur serrer la main. Ce genre de comportement n'était pas rare depuis la fin de la guerre. C'était comme si tout le monde voulait les approcher et leur parler. Hermione n'avait jamais aimé ce genre d'attention et espérait à chaque fois que cet engouement cesse. Elle comprenait maintenant ce que Harry avait pu ressentir durant toutes ces années.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés. Hermione, parlant à plusieurs de ses collègues, s'excusa et s'écarta d'eux. Elle regarda dans la salle et vit Ron et Ginny entrain de danser. Harry, lui, était entouré de toutes les personnes importantes du Ministère, et semblait chercher un moyen de partir. Hermione se dirigea vers le balcon. Elle se sentait étouffer, elle avait toujours détesté toutes ses mondanités mais avait été obligé d'y participer. Elle arriva sur le balcon et malgré la neige qui était tombée, la température était agréable grâce à un sort qui avait été lancé. Elle s'avança un peu plus et regarda au loin. Le paysage recouvert de neige ressemblait à un conte de Noël qu'elle aimait lire étant enfant. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle arrivait à distinguer une silhouette d'homme mais n'aurait pas su dire de qui il s'agissait.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle. J'ignorais qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Je vais vous laisser.

-Tu ne me déranges pas Granger, tu peux rester. »

Hermione reconnu tout de suite cette voix. Il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. Elle s'approcha un peu. Il se tenait appuyé sur le balcon et regardait au loin. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Elle l'observa quelques secondes et il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il avait toujours cet air supérieur qui le caractérisait malgré le fait qu'il ait quelques années en plus. Tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, elle l'avait appris par la presse. Elle savait qu'il avait repris les affaires Malefoy et que leur famille avait regagné sa place dans le monde magique.

« Je ferais mieux de retourner dans la salle, dit Hermione.

-Ne me dit pas que je te fais peur à ce point. »

Drago regarda dans sa direction en lui lançant un sourire en coin. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Décidément Drago Malefoy restera toujours Drago Malefoy.

« Tu es toujours aussi arrogant à ce que je vois. »

Le regard de Drago descendit sur sa main où elle portait sa bague de fiançailles.

« Weasley a vraiment du goût pour choisir la plus petite pierre. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi ridicule. »

Le visage d'Hermione se ferma et elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Il restera toujours ce petit prétentieux arrogant qu'elle avait connu.

« Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard Malefoy. Grandis un peu. »

Hermione partit du balcon d'un pas ferme et retourna dans la salle de balle. Elle rejoignit ses amis, bien décidée à ne pas laisser Drago lui gâcher sa soirée. Elle le revit lorsque le bal s'acheva avec Astoria Greengrass à son bras.

**~00~**

Le bal de Noël organisé par le ministère était devenu une tradition. Hermione arriva dans la salle aux bras de Ron. Tous deux s'étaient mariés en juillet et Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé être aussi heureuse. Harry et Ginny n'étaient pas présents cette année, ils attendaient leur premier enfant, un petit garçon, qui devait naître d'un jour à l'autre. Hermione passa sa soirée à rire et à danser avec Ron. Au bout de plusieurs danses, Ron alla chercher à boire tandis qu'Hermione s'écarta de la piste de danse.

« Bonsoir Granger. »

Hermione se retourna et se retrouva face à Drago qui tenait une flûte de champagne à la main.

« C'est Weasley, maintenant, répondit Hermione. »

Drago fit mine de réfléchir avant d'ajouter en souriant :

« Désolé, je préfère t'appeler Granger. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle préférait ne rien répondre et continuer à passer une bonne soirée et Drago semblait du même avis.

« Si tu veux bien m'excuser, dit-elle, je vais retrouver mon mari.

-Bien sûr. Passe un joyeux Noël Granger. »

Hermione acquiesça et ajouta avant d'aller retrouver Ron :

« Et félicitations pour tes fiançailles. »

Drago leva sa flûte de champagne pour la remercier et alla rejoindre Astoria.

**~00~**

Six années étaient passées. Le bal du Ministère allait bientôt commencer. Hermione attacha ses boucles d'oreilles et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Beaucoup de chose avait changé en six ans. Ron et Hermione étaient maintenant parents de deux enfants. Une petite fille du nom de Rose, qui avait quatre ans et un petit garçon, Hugo, qui venait de fêter ses deux ans.

Hermione vit Ron arriver dans la pièce.

« Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il. »

Hermione acquiesça et plaça son bras autour de celui de Ron. Tous deux apparurent jusqu'au ministère. Ils saluèrent plusieurs personnes au passage, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bal. Hermione regarda dans cette immense pièce. La plupart des personnes qu'elle connaissait y étaient présentes, y compris Harry et Ginny. C'est alors qu'elle vit Drago entrain de parler au ministre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Chaque année, c'était presque devenue une tradition entre eux. L'un accostait l'autre et tous deux parlaient pendant quelques minutes. Ce n'était rien de plus, juste quelques minutes passées ensemble une fois par an. Hermione avait un peu honte à se l'avouer, mais ces minutes étaient les meilleurs moments de sa soirée. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, Hermione et Drago puissent avoir une conversation agréable.

« Ah ! Weasley ! »

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année alla à la rencontre de Ron et Hermione. Il s'agissait du chef des Aurors.

« Content de vous voir, dit-il. Suivez-moi, il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un. »

Ron s'excusa auprès d'Hermione et suivit son chef.

« Bonsoir Granger. »

Hermione se retourna, sachant tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Après tout, il n'y avait que lui qui l'appelait encore comme ça.

« Malefoy, sourit Hermione. »

Drago regarda en direction de Ron et de son chef.

« À ce que je vois, ton cher mari t'a laissé seule.

-On ne peut pas dire qu'on lui ait laissé le choix. »

La musique changea, devenant plus lente. Hermione regarda les couples se former sur la piste de danse et soupira.

« J'adore cette chanson.

-M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? Demanda Drago en lui tendant la main. »

Hermione le regarda un instant, hésitante.

« Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que Weasley fera une crise de jalousie.

-Et Astoria ? Elle ne dira rien ?

-En ce moment, elle est plutôt occupée à s'informer sur les derniers ragots du pays. Ce n'est qu'une danse Granger. »

Il avait raison, se dit Hermione. Ce n'était qu'une danse, il n'y avait rien de mal. Elle accepta et lui prit la main. Drago la mena jusqu'à la piste de danse et tous deux se mirent à danser au rythme de la musique. Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par cette danse. Pendant quelques minutes, elle se crut dans un autre monde où ils ne se trouvaient rien que tous les deux. La danse prit fin et Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Tous les deux se séparent, mais Drago lui prit la main, se pencha légèrement et y déposa un baiser.

« Merci pour cette danse Granger. »

Il quitta la piste de danse avec un dernier sourire. Hermione inspira profondément, retournant à la réalité et quitta à son tour la piste. Ce n'était qu'une danse, se dit-elle. Rien qu'une danse.

**~00~**

Les années semblaient défiler à toute vitesse pour Hermione. À vrai dire, cette année, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête. C'était la première fois que ces enfants ne seraient pas présents pour les fêtes de Noël, tous deux étaient restés à Poudlard. Rose était maintenant en troisième année et Hugo était rentré en première année. De plus, depuis quelques temps, elle sentait que sa relation avec Ron se détériorait petit à petit, ils étaient entrain de s'éloigner. Le couple Weasley était devenu des spécialistes du « tout va bien, merci ». Ils faisaient semblant devant leurs enfants, leur famille et leurs amis. Mais Hermione savait que le situation ne pouvait pas rester ainsi.

Tandis qu'elle et Ron parlaient avec quelques collègues, Hermione regarda dans la salle, mais elle se doutait que cette année Drago ne serait pas présent. Elle avait appris dans les journaux, il y a quelques mois, que Astoria était décédée. Et cette période de fêtes devaient être dure à vivre pour Drago et son fils.

Elle s'excusa auprès des personnes qui l'entouraient et se dirigea vers le balcon. Une fois dehors, elle prit une bouffée d'air. C'est alors qu'elle vit Drago accoudé sur le balcon. Elle s'approcha et se plaça à côté de lui. Il leva le regard vers elle et lui lança un petit sourire. Ils restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione décide de briser le silence :

« J'ai appris pour Astoria, dit-elle. Je suis désolée. »

Drago acquiesça, sans ajouter un mot.

« Je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir, continua-t-elle.

-Il y a certaines obligations auxquelles on ne peut pas échapper. »

Il se tut quelques instants. Hésitante, Hermione approcha sa main de la sienne et la lui serra, tentant de lui donner un peu de réconfort.

« C'est étrange, dit-il. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée qu'elle ne sera plus là. »

Drago lui serra la main un peu plus fort. Hermione ne dit rien. Elle avait cerné quel genre d'homme il était. Déjà à Poudlard, il était du genre à cacher ce qu'il ressentait quand les choses n'allaient pas et elle se doutait qu'il devait être à bout. Sans savoir pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de lui. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui apporter le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Drago la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Elle sentit alors ses lèvres sur sa joue et petit à petit, il lui effleura les lèvres. Il allait l'embrasser, elle le savait, et elle le voulait. Mais tout à coup, se sentant revenir à la réalité, Hermione détourna la tête et s'écarta de lui. Il avait perdu sa femme et son mariage avec Ron se détériorait de jour en jour. Ils étaient malheureux et il aurait été si facile de se laisser emporter par cet instant. Mais se n'était pas la solution.

« On ne devrait pas faire ça, dit-elle en s'éloignant de plus en plus. Tu es perdu et moi non plus je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

-Granger.

-Je ferais mieux de partir, avant qu'on ne fasse quelque chose qu'on regrettera plus tard. »

Hermione se retourna et partit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sans regarder derrière. Elle ne devait pas se retourner.

**~00~**

Deux ans étaient passés, Hermione avait décidé de ne pas assister au bal l'année d'avant. Venant de divorcer de Ron, elle n'avait eu aucune envie de se retrouver face à face avec lui et sa nouvelle petite amie. Mais cette année, après une forte instance de la part d'Harry, elle avait finit par accepter.

« Tu n'auras même pas à lui parler, lui avait-il dit pour la convaincre. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait à danser avec son meilleur ami. Au final, elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue, elle passait une bonne soirée et n'avait croisé Ron et sa petite amie qu'une seule fois. Celui-ci avait également décidé de garder ses distances. Elle se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu en arriver là, après tant d'années ensemble. Mais elle avait finit par comprendre que Ron n'était plus l'homme de sa vie. Tous deux étaient devenus bien trop différents et leur divorce était inévitable.

Après plusieurs danses, Harry raccompagna Hermione à leur table et alla danser avec Ginny. Hermione prit sa flûte de champagne qui était posée devant elle et en bu une gorgée. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il s'agissait de Drago.

« Heureux de te voir, dit-il. Tu m'as manqué l'année dernière. »

Hermione reposa sa flûte et lui sourit.

« Il y a certaines personnes que je voulais éviter. »

Drago acquiesça.

« Désolé pour toi et Weasley.

-C'est sincère ?

Drago lui lança un regard faussement blessé.

« Bien sûr. »

Hermione le regarda, cherchant à savoir s'il mentait.

« Très bien, finit-il par avouer. Tu es beaucoup mieux sans lui. Il ne te méritait pas. »

Ils discutèrent plusieurs minutes et quand la musique se fit plus lente, Drago se leva et lui tendit la main.

« Voudrais-tu danser Hermione ? »

Hermione lui prit la main et se leva.

« C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, sourit-elle.

-Je me disais qu'il était temps de commencer. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse et tous deux se mirent à danser au rythme de la musique. Hermione se remémora la première fois qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble et cette fois elle n'avait aucune honte à s'avouer qu'elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Elle se sentait transportée dans un autre univers et n'avait aucune envie de revenir à la réalité.

« On dirait que cette année, le Ministère nous a réservé quelques surprises, dit Drago. »

Hermione leva la tête, regardant la direction qu'il lui indiquait. Au-dessus d'eux, se trouvait une branche de gui qui était entrain de flotter. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit plusieurs branches de gui virevolter au-dessus des autres couples.

« Il serait dommage de ne pas respecter cette tradition, ajouta Drago.

-En effet, sourit Hermione. Ça serait dommage. »

Tous deux s'embrassèrent, se sentant enfin revivre, enfin heureux et sachant que ce baiser était le début de leur nouvelle vie.

_**Fin**_


End file.
